Waking up gains true love
by Harrie-x
Summary: i looked over at there table, to say they where shocked wouldn't even cover it. they really didn't know what was coming did they! Two month after edward broke up with bella. cullens still as school First Fan fic! BellaXOCC
1. Waking up

**Two months after Edward left bella**

**( she hasn't meet jacob yet, but woke up on from her zombie state on her own)**

**He left me,**

He truly did leave me

Finally know the truth,

im just that plain human who he can play with,

And I fell for it,

STUPID STUPID ME

Well not anymore,

With that thought I ran back to Charlie's. Thank god he isn't in yet. I ran upstairs as quickly as I could. Without falling over once again. Huh that's odd when did I stop been clumsy again. I didn't start till I meet Edward now it's stopped.

Hey maybe the old me from Arizona will come back now.

I hope so. I don't have a clue what happened to me once I meet Edward. I was like a different person. I think I've finally woke up.

Well first thing first is to go and get some new clothes. Why I decided to chuck my whole closet away after I meet him I don't know.

Can you believe it me Bella who hates shopping is going to buy a whole new closet!

They will get a shock on school on Monday. I will be like the new girl I should have been on my first day.

Hmmmm to help with my change I think im going to need some help. While thinking this I went to get my laptop. Then the light bulb flashed on. I know who I could get to come and live in forks with me. Im sure Charlie wont mind and anyway I need someone to keep me busy away from the cullens. Looking through my laptop contacts on AOL I found exactly who im looking for. BLAKE! Yess I knew he would be online now.

His my best friend and well we kinda dated but not properly anyway. But when I was leaving Arizona I was kinda falling in love him but then I meet Edward. Coming to think about it I think with Edward it was just the fact that he the mythical creature who was stunning and dangerous and well danger draws me in. But if I think about it I don't think I really truly gave him all my love. When I was with him I was thinking of blake, when Edward wasn't with me I was thinking of blake. When Edward was hunting I stayed on the phone with blake. HELL my life is all about Blake. Well Blake is stunning with his jet black hair similar to Jaspers but straight with style but still looks like sexy bed hair. His a couple of inches taller than Edward but had more muscle not as much as Emmet but more than Jasper. His always been there for me. And well his parents are mega rich even though it doesn't matter. Thank god his online now.

_New/old bella coming back(: : BLAKEEE(:  
Blake: Bella booo(:_

_New/old bella coming back(: : Blakee babyyy do you wanna move to forks?  
Blake: Yeshhh BABYYY! It will be like old times and better(: but whyy now?_

_New/old bella coming back(: : cos well I split up with e-edward and I want help brining the old Arizona bella to forks they haven't seen her. Plus I missed you and the times we had(: so will you?_

_Blake: yeahh corseee. I was meant to come up there for this brake anyway my flights tomorrow morning. Since its winter brake(:_

_New/old bella coming back(: : WHAT! And when where you going to tell me?_

_Blake: Charlie arranged it said it could be a surprise._

_New/old bella coming back(: :WOO NOWAY! just go make sure its alright with you parents for you to move here then, you can have the guest room till whenever(: I can't wait!_

_Blake: Okkkk back in a min bella boo(:_

_New/old bella coming back: TICK TOCK TICK TOCK._

_Blake: Bella booo I can live in forks(: my mom gonna ring Charlie just to make sure its alright._

_New/old bella coming back: Corse it is. OMG blake ive been like this zombie since 2 days after my birthday and today I woke up. He will be glad and with you staying he thinks it will help which it will:D_

_New/old bella coming back: Right im off to go shopping I ent been in ages for some reason after I meet Edward I hated it. I chucked all my old clothes out:( BIG SHOPPING SPREE NOW. Want me to get you anything?_

_Blake: WOW who would of thought shopaholic bella would hate shopping. Nahh your alright just get me some school stuff that's it I'll bring the rest with me. And get loads of clothes for you;) ill pay half as a present since I missed you birthday!_

_New/old bella coming back(: : you sure blake? My birthday was terrible but alright if you sure. THANKSSS:D_

_New/old bella coming back(: : Oh yeah what time you coming tomorrow?_

_Blake: should be there for lunch Charlie picking me up._

_New/old bella coming back(: : Okkk see you tomorrow blake love you xx_

_Blake: cyahh can't wait (: bye bye bella boo xxx_

I put my laptop away got my money from working at mike's parents camping shop. This should get me my clothes and make-up again. With that I grabbed my coat and walked out the door to my red rusty truck.


	2. Since you've been gone

**ALL CHARACTERS OWNED BY STEPHANIE MEYER apart from blake his mine(:**

As I got into my truck I could see this as a new start. And new start could mean having a new car one and if I get the money. But for now this will do and I do love my red rusty truck it's stuck by me.

While I was on my way I turned my radio on. And what song comes on. Nothing but Kelly Clarkson since you've been gone. I started singing along.

I missed the 1st verse but when it came to the chorus.

_But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone_

_How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone_

_How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way_

_But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone_

_You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again_

_Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone_

Well that describes what's happened. I did fall the stupid love song my lullaby, and I did wanna be with him in a way but he didn't feel like that, and now I'm moving on. And its all thanks to him, thanks to him forks gets to meet the Arizona. All thanks to him. And well to be honest i'm thankful in a weird way.

By the time the song was over I was at the mall in Seattle. I couldn't wait. Before I got out the truck out counted up the money right I had $500.00 that should be enough to get me through. First stop has got to be G-star raw!

* * *

6 hours later!

I was walking back to the truck and I had 3 pair of g-star jeans, 4 g-star tops, 6 pairs of g-star shoes all that where heals apart from one pair of flats. 6 ted baker tops, one ted baker cardi, a ted baker bag, a diesel bag, a diesel coat, top and 2 pairs of jeans. A pair of black high waisted shorts, a pair of denim high waisted shorts, a red silk blouse that has a bow at the top, and a black one. More jeans, a couple of vest tops, some t-shirts, a mini skirt, and short but not too short black skirt, I also brought a couple of casual dresses and some for on the night or at school if I wanted to impress. By the end I had spent $450.00 on clothes then another $25.00 on make-up, the rest I brought the Armani red perfume and some food. By the end it was coming up to 7:00 and I still needed to get home. Before I started the car I decided to ring my dad tell him I'll be home late. Huh that was odd he didn't answer the house phone. So I rang the blacks I knew dad was going there tonight but I thought he would be home by now. Billy's son answered I think his name is Jake. We use't to make mud pies and play together when we where little while our dads fished.

'Hi is my um dad there err… Jake?' I asked unsure if he knew who it was.

'Bella is that you?' he replied shock. Well no its not it's the boogie man. Gosh!

'Yeahh Jake it is, is my dad there?' I was starting to get annoyed I wanted to go home.

'Yeahh bells I'll just go and get him' huh bells? Ohh well.

'Bella what's wrong?' my dad answered worried. Can't a daughter ring there own father without him panicking

'Hii dad, nothing I just wondered where you were that's all.'

'Ohh well i'm staying at Billy's tonight there's a game on'

'Okay just don't forget you picking Blake up from the air port at 12'

'Huh how you know about that?' he replied confused

'Well ermm I hope you don't mind I kinda asked him to move in' I answered unsure.

'That's great bells! You won't be on your own anymore course he can I already spoke to his mom!'

'Great see you tomorrow then'

'Bye bells love you'

'Bye dad love you too' with that I put the phone down and started my truck.

Once I got home I got all my bags out and took them all up to my room. Gosh clothes where heavy! Once I got them all down, I started going through my closet to see what I could keep and chuck. In the end I chucked everything apart from my underwear, socks, my red skirt, and my blue shirt. It was official my closet was empty! Well wouldn't Alice have a shock when she sees me when we get back?

I still spoke to Alice. It wasn't her who split up with me. I only spoke to her if she spoke to me which was rarely. She's going to have such a surprise. That's if she hasn't seen it yet. After I sorted through all my clothes my closet looked so much better. By the time I finished it was 11:55 wow that's taken awhile. With that I got my pyjamas on deciding on having a shower in the morning. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was into a peaceful heavy sleep for the night.


	3. Blake

**I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS APART FROM BLAKE:(**

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THEM! lucky her;)**

* * *

I shot up in the morning and looked at my clock. It read 8:30. That was the most peaceful sleep I've had since Edward left. I didn't have one dream at all or night mares. I feel so rested. With that I jumped up to take a nice long shower. After my nice long shower that helped me relax, I brushed my teeth and had a wash. Then I went into my room to pick out an outfit from my new closet. In the end I was wearing my purple thick tights, my high waisted black shorts with a white long sleeved top on and a purple cardigan on top that showed the curves I forgot I had. I picked up my black knee-high boots to match. With my hair I left it down in lose curls, and for make-up I decided just a little bit of light purple eye shadow, with mascara and clear lip gloss. After I finished I looked into the mirror, and in there I seen the Arizona Bella that I left. Wow people at forks high where going to get a shock! With that I looked at the clock. It was now 10:30 NOOO I only have an hour and a half till Blake comes. I forgot Blake was coming! How could I forget that!

With that I was rushing around. I walked into the spare room remember that I did it out yesterday for Blake to stay in. I went into my room got the school stuff I brought for him, as well as a gift. I got him a lovely pair of g-star jeans. The ones I knew he wanted. Once I found them out the bag, I cleaned off the closets and put them in. they looked lonely at the moment but wont be for soon. I couldn't wait. I think i've turned into Alice! I'm that excited. So once I put his jeans away and took him bags and school stuff in looked around the room. It was exactly the same as mine, had the bed by the window a desk with a phone and light on, and his closet. The only difference was this room was white instead of blue. I hope he likes it. Anyway when he gets here I think I might ask him if we should redecorate it. It will give something to do.

After I finished looking around I started tidying up a bit more just hovering and things like that making sure it was spotless. Then I made the bed because I left it for today since I finished my closet so late last night. Once I finished the bed I went downstairs to get something to eat. While I was thinking I looked at the clock to show it was already 11:45. Wow time does go quick. So with that I thought I'd cook some pasta for Charlie and Blake as well for when they come back. So while I was finding the things out I started to hum a tune I didn't know I just made it up out of my head. Since I was so wrapped up with it I didn't hear the cruiser pull onto the drive. The door slamming had pulled me out of my train of thought and with that I dropped the spoon I was holding and ran to the front door to see Blake standing there. Even hotter than when I left. Gosh what will I do with this boy?

'BELLA BABYYY' Blake screamed even though I was next to him.

'BLAKEYY BOOO' I screamed back laughing. With that he grabbed me into a massive hug.

'Heyy dad' I said after once I realized Charlie was looking at us strangely.

'Heyy bells, I erm like the new look' he replied while Blake then looked at me properly making me want to laugh at his face.

'Thanks dad, i'm cooking pasta' I replied

'Food! Great' they both replied at the same time. Which made us all laugh.

I walked into the kitchen, while Charlie showed Blake where he would be staying and helping him get all his clothes him.

'OMG BELLA I LOVE YOU' Blake suddenly screams. Ohh looks like his looked in his closet.

'No probs Blake love you too' I shouted back laughing. After that is was quiet and peaceful. I could hear Blake unpacking upstairs and the TV on in the lounge with Charlie watching it.

After we ate Blake helped me with the dishes while we talked and joked about. When I remembered something.

'Blake… do you remember the song we made? When we where kinda dating and Brandon asked us to kiss that day in the fair?' I asked trying to stop me laughing and blushing. That was one great kiss. We where only friends at the time, but once we kissed we couldn't stop by the end we where making out and Brandon had to cough to make us stop. It was funny. After that we all made a song as a joke. Now I come to think of it though it just pretty much sums up that day.

'How could I forget? That kiss was hot.' He said winking while I laughed.

'WHY DON'T WE SING OUR SONG!' we said at the same time which made us laugh more. After we calmed down I started singing

_Italics Bella,_** bold Blake,** underlined both.

**You are young and so am I.  
And this is wrong, but who am I to judge  
You feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough**

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

_You are young and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
And I can feel your heartbeat  
You know exactly where to take me_

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

_Will you remember me  
You ask me as I leave  
Remember what I said  
Oh how could I, oh how could I forget_

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

**One mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonig****ht**

Ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh

When we finished Charlie was there clapping at us. I forgot I could sing. Well be around Edward with him been perfect you don't usually think your good at anything. While Charlie was still clapping me and Blake bowed as a joke and hugged saying thanks to our 'audience'. With we did that we all burst out laughing. I have a feeling things will be good with Blake here. Very good.


	4. Going down memory lane

**I ONLY OWN BLAKE (N)**

**

* * *

**

After tea and our laughing fit. I and Blake went upstairs to talk. He told me all about his life and how school was the whole lot. I didn't realize till now how much I actually missed Phoenix. A lot has happened since I moved. But i'm still glad I still moved. Part of me wondered what would happen if I stayed but oh well i'm in forks now. And Blake's moving in.

With that I started giggling like a little school girl and fell of Blake's bed.

'Huh what's so funny aye?' Blake asked amused with the fact I fell off the bed.

'Nothing. Nothing.' I said getting back up and sitting on the bed again. But he wasn't going to believe me. He started tickling me.

'So you going to tell me or do I need to tickle you more?' he asked still tickling my ribs.

'I...giggle…was…giggle…laughing…giggle…at…giggle…the…giggle...fact…giggle…your…moving…in...and…i'm…giggle giggle giggle…sooo…excited' after that he stopped and I had tears coming down my cheeks. When I looked at him I burst out laughing again. He had one of the goofiest grins on his face in the whole of the world!

'right now where we?' he asked trying to be all formal which made me laugh again.

'right that's it! You where about to tell me your life since you came to forks'

Okay now am I going to tell him the truth or lie through my teeth? Well I can't lie through my teeth so it's the truth then so here we go.

'well it was the first day at school and at lunch, these 5 beautiful in-humanly people came in. I asked my mate Jessica about them and she told me they where Rosalie and jasper hale, Alice Emmet and Edward Cullen. As soon as I seen Edward I felt something towards him. Anyway so Edward was in my bio class but kept glaring at me and stayed away from me as much as I could.'

'WHAT!?!?! Why did he hate you!?' Blake interrupted

'I don't know, now shut up and listen!' I replied.

'Okay then stupid boy' Blake mumbled like a 5 year old.

'So anyway that night I decided I was going to ask him what his problem was at school. But when his brothers and sisters came he didn't. It went on like this for about two weeks. But then one day after I lost all hope he came to school. And spoke to me in bio. After that we grew closer and closer. After a couple of days he saved me from been rapped when I went port angles with some friends. And after that we started going out. He was like my hero. Then we had an argument and I came back down to phoenix. While I was down there Edward and came down to try and get me to come back but while on my way up there I fell down the stairs and through a window and ended up in hospital for two weeks. So by the time I came back to forks it was time for prom. And well for some reason I didn't like dancing anymore either so I didn't want to go. But he forced me to go so I went in my cast with one shoe on. After prom things where going great since the incident we where getting stronger and stronger. But then the night of my birthday everything went down hill. We where all opening my presents when his older brother got into an argument with me and well after that I just stormed off. And I didn't see his older brothers or his sisters at school. But then two days after my birthday and the incident he came home with me and we took a walk into the forest. While we where there he stopped, he said he didn't want me anymore and that I had changed. I wasn't the girl he fell love with. And with that he left me there.'

I paused for breath looking at Blake's face to say he was shocked would be an underestimate.

'so he left me there and after that I just fell to the ground thinking my life was over. I must of fell asleep because I couple of hours later, my lovely lap dog mike Newton found me. And carried me home. As much as he loved it getting to hold me in his arm I hated every second of it. So yeah once I got back in I just kept saying his gone he doesn't want me. Once I awoke again from a sleep I just locked myself into my bedroom only coming out for toe toilet to eat or to go to school. I was a mess. Then the day I spoke to you on AOL I awoke I was in the woods in the same place. Bit ironic to be honest. But yeah so I was there when I just suddenly awoke out of my zombie state. And I wanted to get back to the old me I can't believe how much I changed since I came to forks and I went to get back to the old me. Then you came here. So that's I really.'

We sat there a couple of minutes while he took in what I said.

'Bella boo how did you changed?' well that wasn't the first question I expected but oh well.

'well I became clumsy, I didn't wear make-up, I stopped singing, I dressed in vile baggy boyish clothes, I didn't care about my hair, I was shy, I hated attention, I wouldn't dance anymore, and I hated shopping all of a sudden. I was like a different Bella.

'but why Bella? What happened?' Blake replied still shocked but i'm not sure if it was because of how much I changed or the fact that all that had happened.

'well you see Edward was like the perfect person. He could do everything and anything. So I guess been around him just made me shy and because he got loads of attention but hated it I guess I did to. And well with the singing and dancing it was because the way he danced was incredible to be honest his whole family are like it. And well the clothes I thought there was no point because his adopted sisters where stunning where as I just started thinking of myself of plain boring Bella.

'oh right. Bella another thing is did you completely love this Edward dude?' Blake asked. You could see in his face he was upset when I said I loved him.

'well I thought I did. But once I awoke out my zombie mode I realised I didn't love him at all. I loved the fact he was dangerous and protected me and the fact he could do everything. I didn't realise it till I awoke though.' And it was then who I realised who I really loved but I don't know if he loves me back, I included in my mind. With that I looked at the clock to find it was 01:30.

'ohh goshh Blake I better get going to bed I'll see you in the morning.'

Blake seemed to be happier once I said that. Hmm I wonder why? Ohh well.

'yeahh bye Bella boo, loves you' he replied.

'love you too' I said back and with that I started walking to my room. But before I got to the door I heard him whisper to himself,

'yeah but not the same way I love you'. He said it so quietly I don't know if I was imagining it or I even heard right. so I just ignored it anyway. Once I got into my room I got my pyjamas on. Once again as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Authors note:)**

T_ell me what you think. and give me any ideas :) i'll try and use as many as i can in the story_


	5. bronze haired twatty gay pathetic man!

**ONLY OWN BLAKE(Y)**

* * *

After that day, the two weeks went by really fast. Before we knew it it was Sunday night and we where getting ready for school the next day. After that night when I told him what happened, he promised me that the bronze haired twatty gay pathetic wuss of a boy wouldn't come near me again and if he did he was going to pay for it. I had to laugh at the name he gave him.

**_Flash back!_**

_Blake had come up behind me and snaked his arms around my waist to turn me around._

_'Bella don't worry, that bronze haired, twatty, gay, pathetic, excuse of a man wont be coming near you!' Blake said while looking into my eyes._

_I burst out laughing_

_'and who is this bronze haired, twatty, gay, pathetic, excuse of a man?' I asked even though I already knew._

_'edward of course. From what you told me he must be gay! And his a twat for leaving you, his pathetic for running away before he knew you, and well his got bronze hair!'_

_After that I coiuldnt stop laughing. Once I calmed down enough to speak I said_

_'yes and what is he does come up to me?' I asked just wondering what his answer would be to that._

_'well then I'll punch him!' he replied so sure of him self. i stood there as it played out in my mind._

_'wow wow wow no no no Blake you ent punching the him!' I said back shocked_

_'but why not? Don't say you stil have feelings for him!' He replied_

_'its not that its just don't you think there going to get enough of a shock when they see the new/old me? I doubt he'll come up to me. And why would he went he doesn't even want me?' I shot back._

_'because well your looking sexier than before, plus who could not want you' he said while snaking his hands back around my waist._

_At his I just laughed. Our friendship has always been like this well that was before the fair and the kiss. Then after that we became an official couple. But now im not sure what we are. I don't even know how he feels for me. I know what I thought I heard that night but it could just be my ears playing tricks on me._

_**End of flash back!**_

Ohh Blake. How I wished I knew how I felt for you now. And how you felt for me. I was lying on my bed while Blake had gone to the store to get some stuff. Charlie was at billy's again. His been there all week. So here I am sitting on my bed finally awake from my zombie state. Waiting for Blake wondering if im in love with him or if I just love him ohh the joy. But tomorrow when we at school why have I got a feeling I will find out or not.

'BELLAAAAAAAAAAA' Blake screaming brought me from my train of thought.

'sup Blake' he came running up the stairs.

'Bella I think I've seen the bronze haired, twatty, gay, pathetic, excuse of a man' he said in disgust.

' what the hell! Where?' I asked shocked

* * *

**BLAKES POV(COS HIS COOL ;D )**

'What the hell! Where?' she asked shocked

'at the mall with this pixie girl' I replied

'alice' she said back

'yeah that might be her' I replied thinking how strange she was.

'well anyway I was looking for a present for you again. Because you know I love giving you stuff and I was thinking about you. When the bronze haired, twatty, gay, pathetic, excuse of a man came up to me and asked if I knew you'

**_Flash back!_**

_So I was standing in G-star raw trying to find bella that new bag I knew she wanted but couldn't buy. After I thought of bella's name I couldn't stop where the train of thought was going. How I love her. How beautiful she is with her lovely brown wavey hair, and curves that are just the perfect size and her personality. Of course bella knew none of this. But I was pulled out of my train of thought when the bronze haired, twatty, gay, pathetic, excuse of a man was shouting at the pixie girl. As soon as I looked over though he caught my eye and came over to me._

_'do you know bella swan?' he said and you could see it in his eyes. They where full of jealousy and hate!_

_'yeahh I live with her, we like best mates maybe more' I replied coolly._

_After that his eyes had turned black and the pixie one was talking to him trying to calm him down. He looked like he was going to rip my head off I swear! And well after that I just walked out of there._

_**End of flash back**_

After I finished telling her i said.

'so sorry bella I couldn't get you your bag' i was really pissed off I couldn't get her the bag. But oh well I'll get it next time.

'heyy don't worry about it Blake' she replied.

Back to Bella's POV

'heyy don't worry about it Blake' I said. Touched that he had gone to get me the bag. But as I was thinking it through again I was getting pissed off. Blake must have been thinking about me to get Edward to talk to him. And for him to have jealous and hate in his eyes. What the hell! Does he think even though he doesn't want me no one can have me. And anyway we just living together. Oh how I can't wait for school tomorrow now!

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE :0**

_Review!_

_If you have any idea's to go in the story tell me:)_

_or any idea's for anymore stories just tell me:):)_

_review!review!review!review!review!review!_


	6. Over him

**I ONLY OWN BLAKE(:**

**_i know this chapter is short but i was going through writers block and didnt know what to write so i ended it here, and started a new chapter:)_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

The rest of the night went quickly. After Blake told me what happened we just chatted and messed around like old times. Since we where having so much fun I didn't realise the times, so Charlie ordered Indian.

'Yummy, yummy' me and Blake said at the same time which made all three of us laugh again. My life was just like how it was in phoenix but better. After we eaten I cleaned the dishes up while Charlie and Blake watched the game. After I finished I went to sit with them to watch the game even though I don't like it. It had finally finished it was coming up to 11:00

'Right dad, Blake i'm off to bed night' I said yawning.

'I'm coming up to now bells wait for me' Blake replied getting up.

'Alright kids I'm staying down here for a bit night.' Charlie said to us.

After that me and Blake walked up the stairs, with on last hug parting our owns way to go to sleep. When I got in my room I found an outfit for tomorrow making sure I impress and showing forks there's a new Bella in town. After I picked my outfit I went into the shower to make sure i'm ready for tomorrow. After my shower I got changed into my pyjamas and went straight to sleep.

That night I dreamt of myself hugging someone while they said they loved me. But my back was to them and there arms around my waist so I didn't know who it was. For one think though I knew it wasn't Edward. It looks like i'm finally getting over him. But who was the mystery boy?

* * *

_**Authors note(:**_

_Sorry chapter is short(N)_

_writing next chapter now should be up in couple of hours._

_:D_


	7. Gasp

**ONLY OWN BLAKE(:**

**

* * *

  
**

After that dream I spent the rest of the night in a peaceful sleep. Having no dreams. However my peaceful sleep came to a stop when I awoke been shaken, and someone screaming down my ears

"COME ON BELLY BOOO TIME FOR SCHOOL!' after that I couldn't stop laughing. I've never seen Blake so excited for school ever!

'Why Blake so excited' I asked while getting out of bed

'BECAUSE FORKS GETS TO SEE THE OLD/NEW BELLA' he said still shouting.

After he said that I shoved out while saying

'Well the old/new Bella has to get ready to impress then'

As soon as he was out of sight and the shut I started getting to work.

First I walked in to the bath to brush my teeth and have a wash, after I finished in the bathroom I walked back into my room. Where I picked up my outfit I picked out last night. After I got dressed into orange dress with a massive black bow on the chest, with thick wool tights, and some black knee high boots with orange on, with a cardigan on and a belt just under my breasts. I started on my hair. I decided to curl it into lose curls that went down my back, and then it was time for make-up. Well wouldn't forks get a shock, little old innocent Bella wearing make-up. I decided on black eyeliner on the bottom of my eyes with electric orange eye shadow and black mascara with clear lip gloss on. I turned around to look in the mirror I had to admit to myself I looked good. Just like I use to before Edward. Forks were in for a shock that was for sure.

'Done Blake you can come back in now' I shouted so I could see what Blake thought of my outfit. When he walking in he was in his baggy jeans that where ripped on the right need hanging dangerously low, with a plain red t-shirt and his red converse. His hair wasn't straightened today instead it was natural but still had the bed hair look. In his arm he had a leather jacket. But when I looked at his face, his eyes where full of lust and shock. While he kept looking I stood there laughing at his expression.

'Like what you see Blake?' I asked while walking to him and putting my back against his chest to tease him.

'Damn right I do babe' he said while snaking his arms around my waist. But before he could get them fully round I twirled out of his arms laughing.

'Good lets get downstairs then' I said running out of my room and down the stairs.

Once downstairs I noticed Charlie had already gone. Thank god otherwise I would have 20 questions about my new outfit. Once in the kitchen I got made me and Blake a pop tart each while he was coming down.

'Blake, can we take your car to school today?' I asked in my sweetest voice. I loved his car it was the new Audi R8 in red and black. Better than Edwards Volvo, in looks. His car just got brought and just arrived yesterday. I remember when he got it for his 17th birthday.

**_Flash back!_**

_We where all in Blake's house, I came round in the morning to give him his present when his mom and dad walk in._

_'Blake hon, you present is outside' his mom said._

_As soon as she said it we jumped up to go outside. His mom wouldn't tell me what he was getting so I had to wait just like him. When we got outside sitting on the drive was a beautiful Audi R8. We had both fallen in love with it as soon as we seen it. Even though it wasn't even mine. I still loved it. As soon as Blake had seen it he ran to it and hugged the bonnet. It was a funny sight to see. After that he decided to drive us everywhere._

_**End of flash back**_

That was just a couple of days before I came back to forks. But anyway now Blake and the car are with me.

'Yeah man course we can. I don't go anywhere without my baby' he replied getting excited.

After we finished eating we grabbed our bags and jackets, and started walking to the Audi. On the way to school we just chatted and messed about till a song came on. That we both loved it was Dear Maria count me in by all time low. As soon as it started we where singing along.

_I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And on the bed_

_When the lights go out  
I wanna watch the way you  
Take the stage by storm  
But the way you wrap those boys around your finger  
Go on and play the leader  
'Cause you know it's what you're good at  
The low road for the fast track  
Make every second theirs_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And on the bed  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd_

_Then in the field you'll be the show girl of the home team  
I'll be the narrator  
Telling another tale of the American dream_

_I see your name in lights  
We can make you a star  
Girl, we'll take the world by storm  
It isn't that hard_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And on the bed  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd  
Whoa..._

_Ha ha.._

_Take a breath, 'cause it sounds so easy  
Never out of doubt  
Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor  
Take a breath and let the rest come easy  
Never settle down  
Because the cash flow leaves me always wanting more_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And on the bed  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottl_e

By time we finished we where at the school with everyone starring at the car.

'They really don't have nice cars here do they?'' Blake asked while sniggering.

'Your new what do you expect?' I replied back. And with that we got out of the car. It was like it was planned at the same time everyone gasped and turned to look at me. Everyone but the Cullen's who weren't here yet.

'well come on then blake lets go and get your map and that' I said while everyone whispered about us.

'yeah alright. By the way bella I got in all your class' he said casually

'What how?' I asked shocked

'I have my ways bella trust me' with that I just started to laugh.

* * *

**So they finally at school. **

**next chapter in blakes POV and maybe cullens or might save that the chapter after ;)**

**_review:)review:)review:)review:)review:)_**


	8. Show time

**Blake's POV (cos we all wanna know what he thinks about Bella and school)**

Once I had woken bells up I decided to get ready my self. Since she had a shower last night I jumped into the shower relaxing my muscles calming myself down a bit. Not that it worked but it was worth a try. After I got out the shower I walked to my room and got changed into my black jeans that where ripped on the right knee, my red t-shirt that showed the right amount of muscle and my red converse. After I finished getting ready I went back into the bathroom the brush my teeth and do my hair. I decided again straightening it. Instead I left it naturally but gave it a bed head look. While I was in the bathroom I could here Bella getting changed.

'Done, Blake you can come back in now.' She shouted so I could hear her.

As I walked into her room I couldn't believe it. Bella looked HOTT again. I couldn't believe this was the same Bella she looked better than in phoenix. I couldn't stop looking at her. But I broke my gaze when I heard her giggling.

'Like what you see?' she said while coming up to me. I tried to snack my arms around her waist but she twirled out and ran downstairs while I stood there dazed. Once I awoke up I went into my room quickly to grab my bag then made my way slowly downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen Bella handed me a pop tart to eat while she asked if we could take my car. Of course I said yes. Remembering it had just turned up yesterday.

After we eaten we got into the car and was messing around when all time low dear Maria count me in, came on. We both loved this song and were listening to it last night. Bella turned it up and we both started singing along. While we where I was listening just to bells beautiful voice. After we finished singing us where at school. With everyone starring at us. Gosh looks like they haven't seen the new Audi recently.

'They really don't have nice cars here do they?'' I asked while sniggering.

'Your new what do you expect?' she replied back. After that we got out of the car. To find everyone starring at us. Well the boys where starring at Bella while the girl's eyes where on me. But they all had one thing in common they all had lust in there eyes. It was gross. I looked around to see if the Cullen's where here yet. But unfortunately they weren't. Looks like bells will have to make her grand entrance at lunch then. Bella broke me out of my train of thought once again like she always does.

'Well come on then Blake lets go and get your map and that' she said while starting to walk to a building that said office. I just walked off following her and leaving the whispers behind.

'Yeah alright. By the way Bella I got in all your class' I said casually still walking with her.

'What how?' she asked shocked.

'I have my ways Bella trust me' I said while wiggling my eyebrows. When really chef swan had sorted it out. But at least I got het to laugh again. I love her laugh its like bells.

Once we got into the office Bella asked for my things then said by to the receptionist who I think was called Mrs. Cope but i'm not sure. Once we where out the office I looked at my lessons even though I knew I already had them with Bella I wondered what I had. It read…

_Blake Sanders_

_Period 1: HISTORY_

_room 36 Mr G_

_Period 2: MATHS_

_room 75 Mr P_

_Period 3: GYM_

_room gym Coach Clapp_

_Period 4: Free period_

_room 28_

_Period 5: Lunch_

_canteen_

_Period 6: Bioligy_

_room 63 Mr B_

After I read it I told bella to carry on to history and id catch her up. No point in us both walking to the car and back. So I carried on back to the car to get our bags when a Volvo swung into the car park but thank god I told Bella to get to class and I'll bring her bag. Or our plan would be ruined. I stood by my care glaring at the bronze twat that was driving while he did the same. When he went passed me I carried on walking to class.

Once I got to class or should I say Bella. I told her what happened and she laughed saying they we're going to have a shock. I had history 1st and got to sit by Bella since Cullen swapped all his lessons so he had nothing to do with her. Pathetic if you ask history the rest of the lesson went quickly. Then was maths which was shit. But I got to sit by bella again. After was gym, it was a laugh they told bella could sit out if she wanted to since she wasn't very good at it and I burst out laughing. Which got some odd looks. But ohh well. Then in free period loads of people came up to us asking me questions and complementing bella on her new look. After that it was lunch.

'Well here goes nothing' I said to Bella who smiled at me. As we walked into the canteen and everything went silent.

* * *

**_'I have my ways bella trust me' with that I just started to laugh. _**

**_ Bella's POV_**

'Well here goes nothing.' Blake said to me while i looked up and smiled at him. As we walked into the canteen and everything went silent.

once we walked in everyone was starring at us. and once again all full of lust filled eyes. it was disgusting. we walked into the line to get something to eat when mike came up to me.

'heyy bells, nice new look you look hottt' mike said dragging out the t. once he finished there was a bang and we looked over to emmet holding edward back.

'thanks mike' i said smiling while blake grabbed my waist to move me along. while he did this i looked back over at the cullen's feeling nothing now. no whole in the heart or anything. as i looked over at there table, to say they where shocked wouldn't even cover it. they really didn't know what was coming did they! there faces where amusing to me and Blake started to snigger when he looked over. which made emmet hold edward down more. what is with that boy? just cos he doesn't want me doesn't means no one can want me. after we got our food we went to find a table to eat. the only free one was right next to the cullens. ohh the joy

* * *

**_authors note:)_**

**_Next chapter edwards pov(:_**

**_and maybe other cullens ;)_**

**_Review bishh you know you want to ;)_**


	9. Different

**I only own blake(Y)**

**wished i owned the others(N)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Edwards's pov**

We where sitting in the canteen once again. Bored picking at the food we wouldn't eat. I got bored at looking at peoples thoughts they where all centred on Bella and this new guy. But the Bella in there minds didn't look like Bella. Instead she looked like a new girl. At that point the canteen went silent an.

'_OMG. Edward have you seen Bella! Where she get those clothes from' Alice was screaming in her head_

_'Whats happened to my lil sis she looks hawtt!' Emmet thought_ which made me growl

'Sorry man its true!' he replied

_'Now I can see why everyone has felt so much lust today, but Bella does look even more beautiful. I wondered what happened to her'_ jasper was thinking.

_'Wow'_ Rosalie was speechless. Which was funny.

'What did I tell you Tyler?' mike said while thinking inappropriate thoughts of Bella.

After they all said this I had to look up for myself. !!!

Wow I was speechless.

This Bella she was as graceful as a human can get, with her hair curly going down her back. She looked so happy but different. She was wearing a bright orange dress with a big black elegant bow on with a black belt just underneath her breasts. And orange heeled boots on. What had happened to my Bella? This Bella is different. Very different. More beautiful but not mine anymore. As I was thinking about this she was walking to the line to get some food. With that boy, who now I learned was called Blake. It was the same boy I meet at the mall who was going to buy Bella a bag, which I thought was odd since she didn't even like people getting her things. But it looks like Bella's changed.

She was getting some food when the vile mike Newton went up to her. He was still think inappropriate thoughts of her. So I stayed out of his head, and just settled into listening to what he had to say.

'Heyy bells, nice new look you look hottt' he said dragging out the t.

With that I jumped up about to go and rip his head off. When Emmet grabbed me to hold me down. But as he did that we made a noise that went unnoticed by everyone but Bella. Who had Blake's hand around her waist? Dragging her off. But as Bella looked over here I knew then that she got over me and jaspers thoughts just proved it.

_'Edward I can't feel any hurt or love for you off her like I used to.'_

As he told me this she was still looking this way shaking her head, while Blake sniggered at us. Who does he think he is! With that I started growling. But Bella noticed this to and just looked away. With that I sat down because people where starting to notice. Once I sat down I went back to looking at Bella, still finding it hard to believe how much she had changed. They had just paid for their food and his hand was still round her waist. But it looked like she wasn't bothered about it. They where looking for a table since they came in late. And the only free on was next to us. Ohh no.

* * *

**Alice POV**

OMG OMG OMG! If my vision comes true with what Bella looks like I will be shocked. After what I seen this morning.

**_Flash back!_**

_I was just sitting there deciding on what to wear at 3:30 in the morning. When I was over come by a vision._

_Vision_

_Done Blake you can come back in now' Bella shouted. She looked stunning even better than when I dressed her up. When he walking in he was in his baggy jeans that where ripped on the right need hanging dangerously low, with a plain red t-shirt and his red converse. His hair was natural but still had the bed hair look. In his arm he had a leather jacket. Then I got a look at his eyes. They where full of lust and shock. While he kept looking Bella burst out laughing at him. I've never seen her like this. Not even with Edward. She's never this joyful and care free._

_'Like what you see Blake?' she asked, while walking to him and putting her back against his chest to tease him._

_'Damn right I do babe' he said while snaking his arms around her waist. But before he could get them fully round she twirled out of his arms laughing. She differently had changed. She didn't fall over once, and she was so graceful_

_'Good lets get downstairs then' I said running out of my room and down the stairs._

_End of vision._

_Wow what has happened to Bella? I thought._

_**End of flash back.**_

So here she was literally dancing to the only free table which was next to ours. With Blake's hand still around her waist.

As they walked over here I could see how happy she was. I've never seen her like this before. But then I felt myself getting dragged into another vision.

_Vision._

_I and Bella were at my house. She hadn't been here in ages._

_'Erm Alice I miss my best friend' she said quietly knowing I would hear._

_With that I jumped onto her and hugged her. After I finished hugging her we got off the floor laughing._

_'But Alice, the thing is i'm falling for someone and I'm not sure if your be happy about it.' She said unsure of my reaction._

_'Oh don't worry. I seen a vision and I have to say i'm happy for you I have never seen you that happy. The only thing is I couldn't see the person. They blurry but I could make out the shape of him' I replied jumping up and down I get my best friend back._

_End of vision._

I started squealing and jumping up and down while everyone looked at me. Not that I care. Jasper was trying to send me calming waves but they weren't working.

Edward just sat there. It was obvious he seen the vision and he knew it wasn't him. But at that time I was too bothered to care.

'Alice love, calm down people is looking at you. And it's getting too much' jasper said struggling to not start jumping. So I sat back down. When they all turned to look at me apart from Edward.

'So Alice you going to tell us what all that was about?' Emmet asked.

'I get my best friend back!' I squealed quietly. While they laughed at me.

Since they where been like this I decided I would go and talk to Bella since she was happy. And well it looked like my vision would come true today since she was in the outfit she was in now. Let's see if I can speed things up I can't wait to have my best friend back. So with that I danced off towards Bella's table that looked amused and shocked at my little performance. While Blake was laughing. I could tell we where all going to get along nicely and I already had an idea who the mystery boy was.

* * *

**Edwards POV**

so looks like bella is over me for sure now? but what is with the changed bella? and what the hell is alice doing dancing over to her?

shes keeping her mind blocked so i can't see what shes planning. i just sat there watching her as bella's face turned from been amused to shocked confused and amused. while blake was still laughing. i wonder what the pixie is up to now. actually im not wondering im dreading if i be honest. cos not all this can be good. my life seems to be just getting worse.

* * *

_I hope you like this, i wasn't sure what to put. so i just went with the flow. _

_review!review!review!_

_plsss with puppy dog eyes;)_


	10. Shopping

**_Sorry haven't updated in so long. i started school again and have been busy with coursework and shiz._**

**_also i kinda forgot about this story and didnt know what i wanted to do with it._**

**_but i decided to keep going on with it :)_**

**_if you have ideads, or how i could improve tell me:)_**

* * *

**_Lil Pixie's POV(alice)_**

As I walked over to bella's table, I could feel everyone stares on me wondering what I was doing. I felt guilty since I havent spoken to her since Edward-the prick!-broke up with her. I could see bella looking at me this way amused. While blake was laughing, not sure if it was because of me or because everyone was starring.

'heyy bella, whos your friend?' I asked giggling like a school girl after.

'Ali this is blake, I think you met him in G-star' ohh I remember now. The one who

was thinking about bella.

'awhhhhhh' I screamed remembering.

Bella looked really confused. As to why I was screaming awh in the canteen. Oh well atleast blake found it funny.

'so bella erm I thought I'd come and apologize for not talking to you since that prick broke up with you.' Bella smiled and blake looked confused for a minuite. Then got it and started laughing.

'well alice its okay I erm kinda missed my best friend. Wait till you see my new wardrobe' she said to me. I screamed.

'.OHOHwecangetyouthatg-starbag! '

_(Omc we so have to go shopping. And blake you come to. OH OH we can get you that g-star bag! Oh and we can get more clothes. Oh oh oh)_

'ALICE!' bella interrupted me. at least I think she understood what I was saying.

'yes I'd love to com shopping with you. And that g-star bag blake wanted to get me is still up to him so ask him.' she replied while smiling at him. he smile back with love shinning in his eyes.

'bella how can you understand that?' he asked shocked

She just laughed and responded with 'you get used to it.'

After that we kept on talking until the bella went. Ohh I think I can have a look see how bella would be in bio with prick of a brother'

* * *

r&R:D


	11. strange different

Bellas POV

Lunch went really fast. I was glad that I was talking to alice again. It seemed like Blake liked her as well. I can see us all getting on really well. I was dreading biology now. I didn't know what would happen. All I knew for sure was that I didn't want to talk to him.

We left alice at the table. She was having a vision. So I thought I better get blake away before he noticed anything. We didn't have biology together. He had free period instead lucky him. I walked into the room confidently. Mike winked at me. God some things never change. I walked over to my lovely table. Luck was with me today. He wasn't here yet. But as I thought that, he walked in. I glared at him, as he walked over to me.

"I'm sorry bella" he said. I really didn't want to know so I ignored it. It went like this for the rest of the lesson. He spoke I ignored it. He really doesn't know when to stop does he? As soon as the bell went I stood up. And began to walk when Lauren stuck her foot out to make me fall. But I walked over it.

"better luck next time plastic" I hissed to her. As I carried on Edward blocked my path so I bumped into him. He caught me in his arms. Instead of feeling that spark. I felt repulsed. I got out of his arms, glared at him. And strutted off.

* * *

Edward POV

After seeing alice dance off to bella. We just sat and listened to there conversation. Well I did anyway. I couldn't wait for biology. I get to see bella. I waited for bella and him to leave. Then I walked to lesson. I walked in to see my angel glaring at me. She needs to understand I did it for her. Otherwise I would of eaten her. Alice said so herself. I need my angel to be safe no matter what. But here she is, flaunting with some emo. I cant believe it. I need to get her back, and pronto.

* * *

Blakes POV

After speaking to alice. And looking at the cullens through lunch I realised something wasn't right. I would have to talk to bells about it. But since shes with dickward I will have to talk to her in a bit. Alice looks like a great friend to have maybe she can help

me. As I thought that she skipped through the door of the library.

"Hey, ent you meant to be in lesson?" I asked suspicious

"yep but I ent going" she replied casually

"ohh okay. Want to help me instead?" I asked. She had a dangerous aura around her but then again danger drags me in. too much time with bella, but I cant get away from her. After that I told her all about my feelings and what I need help with. Thank goodness she agreed. I don't know what I would done. Now just to find when to put the plan in place. Firstly I need to talk to bells

On my way to find her i bumped into dickward. why cant he be as nice as his sister really?so anyway once i bumped him to him i was cussing him in my head when his eyes went from that strange gold that doesnt look natural. to pitch black. theres something different about all of them and i'm going to find out what.


	12. heartbroken

sorry i havent updated. but my internet messed up and its nearly xmas:D

* * *

Blake POV

I stayed in the library just thinking. Thinking of Bella. I've loved Bella since the first time we met. But I wasn't in love with her; it was like a twin love. Like when your soul mate is your best friend kind of love. Not in love. That would be too weird. Hmm Alice has disappeared oh well. I went back to thinking when I got interrupted by the bell. Bella should be here soon. I wonder where she is. 30 mins later and she's still not here. I decided to go and have a look for her. She should be here by now surely. And it's not like Bella to get detention or anything. I carried on looking. All traces of the Cullen's and everyone else gone. Difference is there was a shift in the air. Everything felt different. Like the danger and magic had gone. That now the school was normal. I looked all round the school and couldn't find her. I was getting worried now. I didn't know where she was. And everything felt different. I stopped to think where she could be, when I felt a pull to the forest. I didn't know what was happening or why. But I walked there anyway. I got a little further into the forest. And the sight that was there destroyed my heart. Whats happened to her?

Bella's pov

I walked out of bio as quick as I could I could sense Edward following. God what is it with him. He doesn't want me so splits up with me now his stalking me everywhere. Its times like this that I wish he could read my mind. But no I have to be different and strange again. Why oh why me?

"Bella please wait up" I heard his soft voice shout. What to do what to do? Maybe if I talk to him he will stop following me.

"Alright outside now if you want to talk" I said in a hiss. Wanting to get this over with. As I walked out I was getting even more stares for be with the famous Edward Cullen again. We will walk in and gossip will be everywhere. As I was thinking I could feel the eyes of Cullen on me. He constantly staring at me it's starting to freak me out.

We walked to the forest here all this started. Ironical or what. We stopped at the same place where I revealed his true identity.

"Bella, I can't stand it anymore look at me." He said, pain evident in his voice, so I looked. And he looked like the same tortured man; he did when he said he didn't love me anymore. With that the memories started to come back to me. Been in the meadow, when we first kissed the entire lot. The image of him saying he didn't love me sent me over the edge. I fell on the floor, sobbing of my broken heart. That I thought id got over. But haven't.

"Why Edward why?" I sobbed out.

"Because it was true, I couldn't lead you on anymore. We all don't want you in our lives. You are not meant to be a vampire. You're not meant to be supernatural. You never where and never will be. To make sure you don't put us in anymore danger, or so you don't try to get back in with us. We are leaving. God why Alice decided to get bored and become friends with you again I will never know. Pathetic human. " He said cruelly. With that he ran off at his speed. What ever his speed was. Stunned I just lay there. Trying to go over everything. Ed-his changed again. Why me? Why I fell in love with him? Have I done something that bad? In the distance you could hear the last bell go. Blake will be looking for me now. I tried to get up, but it was like all energy I had has been drained. Its real they have gone they have left me. That's all that kept going round in my head. They gone, they left, they really don't want me. Why me?

Edward POV

What have I done? If id gone straight away I could be tayna, and save all this heart break. Yes I did love bella and carried on but she isn't my bella anymore. Shes changed. She can control herself I don't like it. Shes pathetic anyway. I only started my speech and she broke down. I had to carry on to get through it. Why did they love the pathetic human so much?


	13. gone

**_Bella POV_**

I've turned numb again. For how long this time? While lying on the ground I could sense blake near. But I couldn't explain what was going on. Or why they had such a major affect on me. So I just lay there instead. I felt him picking me up, and putting me into the car. I vaguely remember getting driven home.

**_Blake Pov_**

I picked her up, I need to do something. I remember her saying something about the boys in La push finding her. But that wont help me now. I need to get her home and talk to her instead. That might help, if we get it all out into the open. I only hope I can help her soon. I hate seeing her like this. She has that blank look in her face, from when she split up with Lance but its worse. I got her home. But she still isn't responding to anything so I carried her to the sofa. I left her for a hour. Starring at nothing. This is getting boring now. So I decided to get some ice cold water. Instead if drinking it though, I threw it over bella trying to get her out of her state.

"AHHHHHHHHH" she screamed. Well she woke up.

"bella would you like to tell me what made you go into a numb state?

"they gone, never wanted me, pathetic human, stupid, never loved, Edward, tayna." Was all I got over and over. I was getting nothing. But thank god it was Friday. Which meant I got all weekend to get whatever was hurting her out in the open.

In the end after 3 more hours I carried her to bed and went to bed myself thinking of what could of made her like this, and determined to sort it all out by Sunday.

* * *

sorry its short.

its just a filler(:


	14. Gonna get it

Blake POV

Saturday came and she stayed in her room. I had never seen her like this and no human boy could have this effect on her. Its unnatural. Charlie seems to have some sort of idea going on but wont tell me, he just keeps saying she will get over it to me. But what am I meant to do!? My best friend, my sister is in a numb state right above me. It now 23:45 nearly a whole day shes been up there and I can still hear her crying. I've had enough I need to find out whats going on. Im worried about her, and the state shes in is not normal. So I went upstairs as I got closer I could hear her trying to muffle her sobs. This isn't normal just kept going over in my head. I am not leaving her room till I find out what's going on!

Bella's s POV

I haven't came out of my room yet, I know blakes worried but I couldn't, I couldn't function all that kept going on in my head was they never loved me, why choose me though? I could hear him coming up the stairs, so I tried to muffle my sobs. Nothing would work. My door was opening, he was coming in with a very determined look on his face. Why now?

Alice's POV

After I had the vision of what would go on in bio I left it, since nothing was going on. I went to my next lesson which was music. But in there I had a vision of Blake asking me to help surprise bella to cheer her up. So I to Miss camble that there was a family emergency and skipped out. When I got to the library I realised that Blake will wonder how I knew that he would need me. So I needed a quick cover and just decided to say I wagged instead. I walked in and we made our plane up. While he was thinking I kept looking in the future to make sure it would go perfect. And like always it would. I got the wrong end of the stick earlier on. Blake doesn't fancy Bella, before I misjudged it now its obvious, he sees her as a sister and that's it. Like they are soulmates but more look soulsiblings. There's a pair of them in the vampire world but we call them the witch twins instead. Jane and Alec are there name. actual brother and sister alec was changed at 20 and jane was changed at 19. Aro changed them since he could tell they where powerful. Changed together they where. As soon as they woke up they had a connection it wasn't like they where mates though you could see they where still brother and sister. Anyway they are very powerful just like aro predicted. Alec can cut off all your senses whereas jane is opposite she creates pain, only in your mind but it hurts like hell I've been told. They live with aro and the guard in italy part of the volturi. But they are more than the guard they are more special like a niece and a nephew close but not close enough to be classed as a daughter and son. But its still strange. Abruptly a vision interrupted my thinking.

_Vision_

_Bella was on the floor sobbing, Edward was in front of her looking down._

_"Why Edward why?" Bella sobbed._

_"Because it was true, I couldn't lead you on anymore. We all don't want you in our lives. You are not meant to be a vampire. You're not meant to be supernatural. You never where and never will be. To make sure you don't put us in anymore danger, or so you don't try to get back in with us. We are leaving. God why Alice decided to get bored and become friends with you again I will never know. Pathetic human. " He said cruelly. With that he ran off at vampire speed._

_End of vision_

I couldn't believe him. The liar. I ran out of the school before anyone noticed. I was angry, angry was a understatement. As I ran I could feel my eyes drain of their golden brown to pitch black, the black of night. Wait till I find you Edward cullen.

Edward POV

I left bella and made my way to tayna. Don't get me wrong I love both but neither are my soul mate. I know that but well tayna is tayna, just looking at her gets me a stiffy. I mean really she just spells out fuckable. I'll need someone new though soon.


	15. Broken Glass

**Poll on profile need your help, otherwise the story will have no ending:O END OF WORLD THEN OHH NOOOOO!**

**

* * *

**

**OHH HEYS LONG TIME NO SEE IM SO SO SORRY:(  
SCHOOL BEEN MAHEM BUT HEY BROKE UP NOW FOR CRIMBO!!!!  
EXCITED OR WHAT.  
I WOULD OF COME ON EARLIER BUT WELL YOU SEE IT SNOWED, FRIENDS AND SHIZ. OH AND I BROKE MY LAPTOP CHARGER SO SHARING WITH LITTLE BROTHER(N)  
NOT NICE AT ALL!  
Should be able to get a couple of chapters up hopefully before 2010  
can you believe its gonna be 2010, times going to quick anywayy i need your help, vote on poll please your opinion counts!  
anywayy i speak to much so on with the story!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Blake had been hugging me and comfoting me for the last hour i think i dont count time anymore. im just numb. The silence was getting to me now, i didnt know what to do. i had to do something. but i didnt want to speak, i would just break down again. I looked at blake and he looked like a fish. he had for the last half a hour i think. keeps opening his mouth and shutting it. Finally it was broken.

"bella? what?who?when?why? cullen none human? what?when?help?talk? came out all at once i didnt know what to do. i jsut sat looking at him confused.

"Please bella i want to help, what do you need? what can i do? talk to me please?" he was pleading with me now. i felt so guilty so i looked at him and began to speak.

"what do you want to know first?" i said horsely, i hadnt had a drink all night. he was about to speak when he got interrupted by smashing of glass. then a big gust of wind. followed by a white blur. Blake got infront of me as to protect me, but i knew that was no good. i knew that she had finally came for me. i wondered what took her so long. she must of known me and edward broken up ages ago. she just stood there thinking, and looking at me. Blake looked at her, but it was like she was seeing right threw him to me. i was scared and didnt know what to do. i was so glad that charlie wasnt here. but what can i do about blake with a dangerous vampire in the house?

* * *

**Blake POV**

i didnt know what to do so i just sat hugging her, hoping it would help some way. i went to speak but it all came out jumbled up. she sat looking at me for a while, untill she broke the silence.

"What do you want to know first?" she asked horsely. i wonder when the last time she had a drink was.

I was about to speak when i was interrupted by the smashing of glass of bellas window, followed by a unhuman blur of pale stood starring at bella with pity and heartbreak in her eyes. an odd combitnation. while she was looking at bella i was looking at bella was scared but looking between us both. i didnt know what was going to happen. but i kept getting a odd feeling like my whole life will be changing and soon. i was trying to work out why bella would be scared, i mean the woman infront of us is unhumanly beautiful but she gave off the same vibes as alice. thinking about alice this was getting odd, they both had the pale pale white skin, inhuman beauty, that graceful they look like there dancing. somethings going on and i want to know now, since its making bella scared. and bella gets scared of nothing. what is it with these people? first they make her brake down into nothing now they are freaking her out.

* * *

**Vampire POV**

i was standing there, looking at bella. she had natural beauty no need for make up. i had been following her since her and edward had split up. im not sure why, but i just have motherly feelings about her. thats got to be strange considering everyone thinks i hate her, but its true since the first time i seen her she just triggered something in me. she looked like the perfect daughter anyone would want. and well i couldnt get her out of my head constantly worrying about her now. scared incase she does something silly. i knew she had been crying it was evident in the smell of the room, you could smell her scent of strawberries, friesias and a hint of something else. then there was blakes spicy scent. then in the middle was a hint of salt from her tears. as i looked at her i couldnt help but pity her. i was there when it happened i was scared for what had happened as i knew he was telling the truth. thank god they never found out my gifts. i can run away from danger and wont get caught, my other one is that i can tell when someone is lying or not. and this time he was telling the complete truth. but you could see in his eyes that he doesnt realise that himself yet. thnking of it got me dragged back into what happened.

_Flashback_

_I was in the forest, thinking of bella again wondering why i was thinking of her as a daughter, i have been worrying so much, and felt the need to protect her. i was scared at why i was feeling like this but now i was starting to enjoy it. i wondered what was going on in my brain, but whatever it was i wanted to keep happening. i need to make a mends with bella. i started planning how i could when i was interrupted by edwards voice. thank god i was close enough to hear what was said but not close enough for him to detect my thoughts and scent. anyway i started listening to them and imagining what was going on._

_"Bella i cant stand it anymore look at me" he said, the pain was ecident in his voice. in my head i knew this part was true. i could imagine her looking down or around anywhere but him, she was scared. even though she says she got over him you can see she hasn't shes been lying to herself that much that she has managed to chage her feelings so jasper wouldnt detect on it either. _

_"why edward why?" she sobbed out, she must of looked at him and all the memories must of come back. she truly was still that heartbroken little girl. i just wanted to go up and hug her, defend her. anything to stop the sobs and heartbreak. _

_He took a deep breath."Because it was true, i couldnt lead you on anymore." this bit he said was true. my gift told me. atleast he was been honest. "we all dont want you in out lives, you are not meant to be a vampire you're not meant to be supernatural. you never where and never will be." i knew that wasnt true but he thought it was, so he was telling the truth again. what is he trying to do to the poor girl? "to make sure you dont put us in anymore danger, or so you dont tey to get back in with us we are leaving." once again true. is he trying to ruin her. he never deserved her. why is he doing this. has he got no heart at all? "God why alice decided to get bored and become friends with you again i will never know. Pathetic Human" Lies!!!! he never knew how alice felt and he knew it himself. but he wanted to get away, that was easy to tell just by how he was saying it. with that he ran off at vampire speed in the opposite way of me thank god. walked a bit closer now, just watching her break her poor heart once again, over someone who doesnt love her. as i turned and ran off making plans to help her, her sobs fadded but stayed in my head to haunt me._

_End of flash back_

I was still determinded to help her. we all just kept looking at each other unsure what to say. but blake broke it.

"who are you?" he asked bravely.

"why im victoria" i replied still not looking at him.


	16. Daughter

_Phew got laptop finally fixed after all that. what a time for it to break :)_

_**I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS APART FROM BLAKE:)**_

* * *

Bella's POV

Victoria stood in front of me. All the other times I seen her I always felt scared or worried. This time was different. This time I felt safe and loved. This time I knew she wasn't going to hurt me. I felt like I belonged and that it was going to be okay.

"Blake its okay she won't hurt us" I said softly while stepping in front of him.

"Bella?! Are you insane she jumped through a window on the top floor broke the glass but didn't bleed and she looks like the Cullen's." I winced at their name all the memories coming back. I was seconds from breaking down but I held myself. It was time to tell Blake the truth. First to find out what Victoria wants.

"Victoria what are u doing here?" I asked confused.

"Can we talk on our own?" she asked. I felt safe around her; I knew she wasn't going to hurt me. I knew I could do this.

"Yeah sure, Blake why don't you go to bed or summet, I'll tell you everything tomorrow promise." I said softly looking at him.

"You sure bells?" he asked, still unsure in his eyes.

"Yeah course Blake, I'll be fine" I said kissing him on the cheek and smiling. With that he left. I walked behind him to shut the door. Glad that for once Charlie was fishing and out the house.

"So" I said as an awkward silence came over us. Neither knew how to start the conversation. We both opened and closed our mouths at the same time. God this would be hard.

"Victoria why are you here?" I asked almost shyly

"Well where to start from?" she asked with a tender smile.

"The start would be good" I replied with a small laugh.

"Well, before I was changed I lived in London, it was 1843, and I had just moved out and got married to my husband, who was James. After a couple of months of been wed I was pregnant with twins. During the pregnancy James went missing. He never came back. We never found a body, but in those days we presumed he was dead. As the months went on I grew and grew. I was all in love with the babies that where growing inside of me. It was unbelievable. It was James's birthday and I was grieving, I went to his grave. Even though there was no body we still had a funeral. While I was there my waters broke. Luckily the doctor was walking past after going to visit his mother's grave. He rushed to me, and there 7 hours later I gave birth on James's grave. A beautiful girl and a stunning boy. Both a perfect mix of us it was unbelievable it seemed so magical. I remember just wishing that James would be there to see this. And it wasn't on his grave I gave birth. Anyway as I held them they had James sandy coloured hair but my bright sparkling green eyes making them unique. They where both stunning. After the doctor checked them over I went home to put them to bed, it's the shame they only lasted that one night. When I woke up I thought it was odd that they had been so quiet. I went into the nursery that was all but cute, to see them both looking so peaceful I thought I should leave them. But the closer I got I realised neither of them where breathing. I broke down into sobs one more. Why is it everything…"

I finished her sentence "I love, is taken away from me"

She stared at me. I didn't know why but I felt the need to hug her so I did. At first she was shocked but then she responded and hugged me back. I rocked us back and forth to comfort her and to get her to carry on with the story.

"I didn't move I just sobbed for days on end. Till I decided its time to have a funeral, I got to small coffins made and got them buried on either side of there father it only seemed right. After that I walked into the forest I couldn't stand it. I didn't want to go back I need to start a fresh. No pity look people thinking i'm going to break. I needed to get away from all the memories and that's what I was planning on doing. I was walking through the forests of London. They where always a magical place, a hint of danger in them. But not I felt safe. I had nothing left to live for. I walked for hours on end. Till I was so tired I stopped and just fell to the floor. I needed to sleep and that's what I did. I fell asleep on the cold forest floor all alone like I thought I was going to be for the rest of my life. However when I woke up I felt a presence behind me. I turned and there standing in all his glory was James. I went up to him and just screamed. It was his fault all this happened if he stayed we would all be okay. I fell into him just sobbing. It was then I noticed how cold he was, his perfections had came out more defined and his eyes where bright blood red. I was scared though because I knew he would never hurt me. For the next couple of hours we sat and he told me everything from his change to why his still here and what he is. After he finished I asked him to change me. He was unsure till I cut myself front of him and he couldn't stop. Worse mistake of my life. Over the years we travelled met Laurent he joined us. It was fun but in time we began to separate the love me and James once shared was going slowly but surely. I didn't realise he was using me for sex till we met you and his family. You where so pale and beautiful I thought u where one of us till I got closer and could hear your heart beat. You didn't belong with them, you could tell you weren't yourself. I wanted to help. I wanted to keep you safe and tell you everything was going to be alright. I was shocked when I got these feelings, because the last time I had these where when I set eyes on my James and Dallace. I was scared and hated you for bringing back theses memories but as the days went on and while James was trying to hunt you down, I decided that that was enough. I had enough of his games and I was going to leave. Then when I found out that he and his family had killed him I was happy but grieving at the same time. I was upset but happy that it was over. It took a couple of weeks but I was alright after, by the time I was fine and my head was cleared. Someone's birthday was here. You weren't looking forward to it one bit. And Alice ohh yes future seeing Alice, went and planned a birthday party even though you didn't want one. And Edward told you, you had to go. Yes I know all about it. By the end it didn't end to well did it. Jasper the blonde one correct? Took a snap at you. I don't blame him his blood lust on top of four as well as a vampire whose singer was bleeding. Too much for even Carsile to handle. But the way Edward ending it with you. That was horrific I wanted to go and break him and put his pieces all over the world. But I didn't, I stayed and watched you from afar as I was scared to get close. Then you decided to get your self back and asked Blake to come back. You drove Edward made with jealousy. And you did a good job of hiding your true emoticons, but here is the important part. Bella I do have a gift. My gift is to see if people are telling the truth or not. Its not that good but can be handy. Well what Edward told you a couple of days ago wasn't all true. Alice been bored and deciding to play with the human was lies. Alice truly cares about you. Them moving that's true. You not meant to be in the super natural world is lies of course you where you where made for it. Look how well you took it all. Now sweet heart you've heard my story you've heard what I had to say. And you've heard what I said about Edward and you sat through the whole lot. Do you see what i'm saying now? I see you as a daughter I never wanted to hurt or kill you? In one look I loved you like my own." She finished in a whisper. I was shocked. I didn't know what to say.

"Thank-you for sharing this with me. I have one question though." I finally said not sure how to come onto the topic I wanted to.

"Fire away sweet heart" she replied sweetly

"If I wanted to would you change me" I asked. She looked unsure for a minute thinking about it.

"What ever you want" she replied smiling

"Well I guess its time to tell Blake the complete truth then" I replied with a nervous smile. Realising I wasn't tired and Blake needed to hear this.


	17. WOW

As we walked across the hallway to Blake's room I was becoming really nervous. What happens if he thinks i'm mad? What happens if he doesn't believe me? What happens if he tells everyone then they think his mad and they send him away? OH MY GOD what am I about to do!?!?! The other side of my head was arguing with it. No he needs to know, it's not fair on him. His already noticed similarity between the Cullen's its only time now till he figures it out on his own. Victoria sensing my stress grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly.

"We can do this, I will help you" she said softly when we got to his door.

I knocked and opened the door. Blake was sitting there on the bed waiting for us to speak to him. I was trying to think of the words in my head to tell him this but nothing would come out. After a minute I finally started.

"Blake you have noticed the similarities between the Cullen's haven't you?"

He looked at me as if he had been found out.  
"Yes what about it?" he replied coolly not realising what his about to get himself into.

"Well there not normal" I said to start off.

"I kinda figured that one out" he cut me off.

"Well you see they shouldn't really be here they aren't natural their super-natural" I said trying to find away to tell him.

"What are they then, vampires?" he said not realising the truth in his words. I just stood starring at him wide-eyed. I couldn't speak.

"Yes we are vampires" Victoria took over.

"Ohh yeahh course now really what are you?" he said no believing him.

"No really we are my red eyes mean I drink from humans while the Cullen's gold eyes meant that they fed from animals" she started; he just sat there starring at us.

"We have speed fast than the fastest car out there, we have enhanced eyesight, smell and of course hearing" she got interrupted but Blake once again.

"Wait your telling the truth he said" amazement in his eyes.

"Yes we are" she replied. "now as I was saying, some of us have powers they depend though. I'll tell you mine and the Cullen's. Mine well I have two kinder, my first one is to get away from any kind of danger hence why the Cullen's never got me. However I have a second one, my second one is that I can tell when someone is lying or not, it comes handy at times. Right the Cullen's, well they are a talented bunch together; Edward"-I flinched at his name-"can read minds apart from our Bella here, Alice can see the future but only parts of it and if you think so she might not see this happening, then there's jasper, he can feel and change or mess with emoticons you are feeling, for example he could make someone go from all hate to love."

"Wow" was all he said.

"So you got any questions" I asked him.

"Not at the moment lets all get some sleep we got school tomorrow."

"Okay cyahh Blake" I said

"Yes nice meeting you Blake" Vicky said.

As we walked back to my house I though of something.

"Hey Vicky, if we ask Blake about it will you change us?"

"Sure if you're sure that's what you want"

Tomorrow we talk to Blake.


	18. kiss

Walking to my room I kept going over things over and over again.

"Hey Vick, why don't you start school with us, its only half a year left and anyway if you start when you change us we can just pretend we all going collage together far away." I told her, thinking about it.

"Sure tomorrow, I'll come school with you" she replied looking happily.

"I wonder if the Cullen's will still be at school" I thought out loud.

"Who knows" she replied.

With that decided I went through my routine and got into bed, while Vicky sat in the rocking chair reading a magazine.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Cullen's

They all stood around the dinning table they use the meetings.

"Come on we are moving!" Edward said trying to put the authority in his voice only Carlisle could hold.

As he said this complaints went around the table. Different pitches of no's and no way and a fuck off from Emmet went around.

"CHILDREN STOP" Carlisle demanded with the authority Edward was looking for in his own voice.

"Thanks dad, I knew you would agree with me" Edward said smug.

"Hold up, who said I agreed with you?" Carlisle asked

"What" Edward said shocked.

"Edward, we will not be moving anytime soon, we will wait at least till you and Alice graduate before we think about moving. You need to learn that what you do affects other people"

"But I already to Bella and everything" he cut in.

"More like you crushed her again" Alice mumbled so he couldn't hear her.

"My word is final Edward!" Carlisle replied angrily

With that Edward stormed off up to his room

* * *

Back at Bella's

Bella was sleeping so Victoria decided to go to the 24 hr mall and get some new clothes for tomorrow, and she got Bella some as well. She decided that she had to look young, since she is physically 23. She went into a few shops and got what she needed, as well as some contact lenses.

While she was shopping she thought up a cover story, she decided to just say to all the humans she was Blakes and Bella's friend from Arizona and wanted to move. After she got all that she needed and some new stuff for Bella. She sped home in Blake Audi to get back before they got up. Thank god Charlie decided to sleep at Billys how would they explain this one. Once she got back she jumped into the shower and got dressed in some high-waisted shorts and a long sleeve top with a cardigan on top with her leopard print flats and her new leopard print jimmy choo bag. By this time it was half 6 and Bella's alarm was going off.

Bella POV

I slept peace fully for the first time in days. I realise I still need to tell Blake how I feel for him, he never left my mind. That's it, it's decided I will get dressed and tell him how I feel for him. Edward I have grieved for properly now, I just hope I see the rest of the family.

It was just that I realised Victoria was still sitting in the corner of my room, difference now was that there where loads of bags around her.

"Vicky what where ahh!" I screamed

"Wow wow calm" she laughed.

"Right where have all these bags come from!?!?!?!" I asked calmer than before.

"I went to the 24hr mall" she said like it was normal.

"We have a 24hr mall?" I asked shocked.

"Yes we do, now hurry up we have school today" she replied.

I ran to the bathroom and had a shower. Dried off put my underwear on and brushed my teeth. Afterwards I ran back into my room to pick summet out to wear. I finally chose some high-waisted shorts like Vicky, but a floral print tank top and a black long cardigan to go on top with some black heeled shoes with chains on. Overall I looked nice, I then grabbed my black ted baker bag, that has chains over it and went to do my make up and hair. In the end I chose to do my hair up in a messy ponytail, then I put on my eyeliner and lip gloss so I look a bit more casual today.

After I finished I went a knocked on Blakes door. He opened it and he was topless yummy.

"erm blake can I talk to you please" I asked nervously

"sure come in" he replied

"well u see blake "I said all in one breath.

"what" I knew he understood me but want me to say it slower, I could see by the glint in his eye he had.

"I haven't been able to get you off my mind since that kiss and I think I love you" I said slower. Instead of saying anything he came and picked me up and span me around,

"ditto" he said cheekily. "bella will you become my girlfriend-again?" he asked unsurely.

I didn't answer instead I turned round in his arms, wrapped my legs round him and kissed him for all it was worth. He walked back still holding me, till we hit the bed and fell backwards still kissing. I forgot what it was like, I forgot how much I loved him. We carried on like this till Vicky knocked on the door.

"come on love birds we gotta get to school" she said laughing.

We both got up and I chucked blake a shirt. We both opened the door smiling like we won a million pounds.


End file.
